Slumber Party
by Hemingway fan
Summary: Carly has a slumber party, but Sam's not having fun...Seddie R&R please


I don't own anything…

Freddie knew that Carly was having her sleep over tonight. He knew it was an all-girl thing. He also knew that all his guy friends were at the comic book convention on the other side of town and if he left now he wouldn't have a lot of time to enjoy it, so he might as well stay home tonight. He was bored out of his mind, because his mother was entertaining her friends, which were just as crazy as she was.

He laid on his bed surfing the internet on his laptop when got a text message on his pear phone. It was from Sam. OMG! These girls are so boring I'm texting you. Freddie looked at the message with a slight bit of pleasure. At least someone else was as bored as he was. Hahahaha, he texted back. He went back to what he was doing, raking through the comments on and seeing what he wanted posted, and archiving some of the best. It was about ten minutes later that he received another text from Sam. They just ordered 2 veggie pizzas. There are nine of us here! And NO MEAT! Bring me something out of your fridge or I'll have to pillage it myself. Freddie smirked when he read this, why Carly allowed those girls to eat meatless pizza's with Sam around was beyond him. He knew that he had some leftover ribs. Instead of making her a plate of couple of the leftovers, he took the whole bowl over to her. He walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Oh, he's here already!" he heard a girl squeal. "Carly, do you have the money for the delivery boy?"

"Out of the way, this isn't for you." he heard Sam grunt. Sure enough the door was opened by the rabid looking blond girl. "What did you bring me Freddie?"

"Ribs." he said causally. "Do I get a tip for delivery?"

"Yeah, here's your tip. Help me heat these up and I'll let you walk safely back to your apartment."

"Deal." he said, slightly intimidated by the hostility in her voice. He looked around and saw all the other pajama-clad girls. The were all wearing sweet flannel pajama's with very girly tank tops. Sam on the other hand was wearing the MMA shirt they bought when they did the interview for iCarly and a pair of green shorts with corn on the cob on them. Her mane of blond hair was still down and not tied up in elaborate braids like the other girls. He followed her to the kitchen and ignored the girls questioning why he was invited. "Having fun?" he asked once he and Sam were alone in the kitchen. She glared at him in response.

"What should I turn the oven onto?"

"I don't know, 350 I guess." she did as he said.

"Good job on bringing ribs." Sam sighed.

"Oh, Freddie, we didn't know you were coming over. I don't think we ordered enough pizza. You want me to add one on?" Wendy said in a flirty tone.

"He's not staying." Sam said dryly. "He just came over to bring me real food." he nodded, and Sam's heart fluttered just a little. He was agreeing with _her_. That's got to piss off Wendy a little, right?

"Whoa, Sam, was that whole bowl of food for you?" Freddie waited for Sam to hit her, but she did the most surprising thing he could think of.

"Did you want some?" she said in a slightly more gentle voice than she used when she opened the door.

"No, ribs are gross."

"Good because the whole bowl is for me."

"Okay, well, hurry back Sam, we're about to play truth or dare."

"Can't wait." Sam said sarcastically.

"I don't want to interrupt." Freddie said nervously. "Carly, do you mind if I go upstairs to work on some stuff?"

"No, go ahead." Freddie worked diligently on editing some more skits for iCarly. He was almost done when he heard the elevator open.

"Sam, you are really not having a good time are you?"

"No," she said with frustration. "They were all _truth or dare_ and so I said dare, but apparently you can't always choose dare. They made me choose truth. Then they asked me a really embarrassing question."

"Sorry," he said with real empathy.

Sam shrugged, "Marissa's the one who should be sorry. I punched her, she started bleeding, it was kind of gross. Carly took her to your mom."

"Ouch, what did she ask that was that bad."

"She asked me why I didn't have a boyfriend. Apparently, that's what they were talking about when I was in the bathroom."

"Harsh," Freddie said empathetically as he watched her fall into a beanbag chair. "At least she got what she deserved."

"Yeah, I guess…God, you have to sneak me out of here. Please."

"Let's just hide here until they notice you're missing then we'll jump out on the fire escape and see what happens, kay?"

"Whatever," she said in a low voice and sunk further in the chair. "Hey, put some videos up or something for us to watch and I'll turn the light off."

"I have webflix, we can stream a movie, what about _The Hangover_."

"Yes, that's what I wanted to watch, but everyone else voted on some dumb romantic comedy."

When Freddie was done he sat in the beanbag chair with her, the bowl of ribs between them both and they laughed until it hurt. She wasn't like most girls, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
